Untrusted
by Wing-edZenith
Summary: Begins as an alternate ending to the Ultimate Enemy. Everyone was saved from the explosion, but Jack and Maddie don't take to their son and what he may become in the way you'd expect. Will Danny ever be trusted?
1. Fenton AntiGhost Wristbands

Wow… My first fanfiction under my new identity… heehee… that makes it sound like I'm undercover or something… Plus, my first Danny Phantom fanfiction ever! .

First off… the disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything… why would I be here if I did anyways?

Explanation: Yes, I'm sure there are so many Ultimate Enemy re-done stories out there, but I have my own. I really hated the ending to Ultimate Enemy, in fact I thought the whole episode was over rushed, skipped, and the ending just seemed too convenient (yes I know, stories and plots are build on coincidences, I believe Fairly Odd Parents is a very good example of that, but still… . ) , and could have been so much better. But, I still thought it was really good, just, rushed. (For example: Why did they skip the whole scene with Vlad before Danny goes back to the past? Wasn't that a key scene, or am I insane here?)

I guess I'll start right when Danny sucks Dan into the thermos, seems as good a place as any.

Oh well, enough of that, let us begin!

Danny twisted the top of the thermos in place, turning around to face his family, friends, and Mr. Lancer, still held to the Nasty Burger sauce container. It was going to blow any second, what could he do?

Taking off into a run, Danny tried to go ghost, only to find his energy was too low to be able to take on the change. His blue eyes grew wide in fear as he tripped over a rock. '_I'm too late'_ he thought in dismay. Closing his eyes, he was about ready to give up, before he thought of something. '_At least try Fenton...' _He mentally smacked himself.

He willed the last bit of his energy into his hand and it glowed with green light. He pushed the energy out of his limb, watching as it traveled across the black asphalt, through what was left of the Nasty Burger, and surrounded those who he held most dear in his life. They all turned intangible at the last second as the sauce exploded, sending flames and debris in every direction.

Danny couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to know if they survived before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Well?" A woman's voice drifted through the dark.

"I don't know Maddie… But, we can at least try them." A man's voice replied.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to do this." A third voice spoke up, this one obviously belonging to a girl in her teens.

The voices didn't make any sense, what were they planning to do? Planning to try what? Danny slowly opened his eyes, grimacing in pain, before falling back into darkness.

Morning light met Danny once he finally opened his eyes to full consciousness. He looked around him. '_Why am I in the lab?'_ He asked himself, pulling his legs over the side of the cot he had been laying in. As he took to his feet, his body felt heavy, forcing him to fall back onto the cot. Danny blinked, wondering why his body felt so exhausted .

He raised a hand to his face, starting to rub the still holding tiredness from his eyes, when he spotted a large wristband. He blinked again, '_What's this?'_

He tried to pull it off, only to find it wouldn't budge. Then, he tried to turn his hand intangible, only to get a splitting headache from having to concentrate even that little amount.

Using the wall for support, Danny pushed himself off the cot, and began to slowly walk up the stairs. Standing at the door to the kitchen, he heard voices-- arguing.

"Mom, dad, see some reason!" The exasperated voice of Jazz spoke.

Danny could almost feel his parents shaking their heads. "This is only a temporary experiment, sweetie. As soon as we're sure… we'll take them off."

Looking down at his wrists, Danny knew what they were talking about. But what were they? He walked into the kitchen, looking at the people sitting at the table, surprisingly enough, Mr. Lancer was there as well.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice more tired than he expected.

"You're up!" Maddie was the first to speak up, but Danny didn't miss the slightly surprised sound in her voice, or how she and Jack's body language suddenly became more ridged. But he nodded, slowly pulling a chair up to the table. He fell into it, putting his head on the table.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Danny looked to each person, wondering what was going through their minds. "So, what are these?" He pulled his arm over the table, looking at the strange wristband.

Jazz buried her face in her arms. "They call them the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands." She muttered, obviously no happy with how her brother was being treated by their parents.

"Oh…" He paused. "And why am I wearing them?" He asked, still confused as to what was happening.

For this one, Maddie spoke up, as Jack was strangely quiet, considering the loud man he usually was, but his eyes never left his son, a strange look crossing his features. "They cancel out your powers. I'm sorry sweetie, but, after last week-" Her voice trailed off.

"And that is also why I'm here, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer spoke up for the first time. "I will be keeping my eyes on you while you are at school."

All Danny could do was stare at them in disbelief. They didn't trust him? _I guess it makes sense. _Danny thought. _They think I might turn evil, if they don't think I'm evil already._

But Danny had one last question, "And why am I so tired?"

"Well Danny, the fight you had with your future self was only a week ago." Maddie's eyes filled with a look close to despair, "On the other hand, the wristbands are blocking your ghost powers. Your body isn't used to being...fully… human." She almost chocked on those last words. He son wasn't exactly human anymore, no matter how they looked at it.

_...Fully human…_ Danny didn't know what to think.

Ending Comments: Okay, so… If this is confusing in anyway feel free to ask, I'll try and explain it better. People say that's a major problem in my writing, I'm too confusing U (but that's how I am in real life… so why should I be in writing as well? Haha…)

Plus, sorry for any out of characterness (especially Jack ), but hopefully that will get better as we actually get farther in.

MAIN REASON BEHIND THIS FANFICTION: My favorite part of any series is when the big secret comes out, and then to see the reactions of those people around. So, I wanted to write a little different than you usually see. What I've really ever found are Jack and Maddie being accepting of it all, or they freak out and turn on Danny. The latter usually being that they were possessed. I'm sorry, but if I found out my son was half ghost, and especially if I found out tat in the future there is a chance he may turn EVIL, I would freak out!

Remember, please ask any questions. Leave any comments, they would be much appreciated. If anyone is confused, I'll try to clear it up, and work to write out everything clearer. If desperately needed, I could even write this chapter over, but only if desperately needed. U Please stay tuned!

GhostWolf676


	2. Evil?

Thanks for the reviews. I don't think I received that many reviews on one chapter in my old name ever. But, that's why I've shredded that identity in the first place, my writing was SO much worse than it is now. I'm embarrassed to call them mine. U

On a side note. My chapter brake stars didn't show up. I did it just how I used to… Is that a new update (and wow are there a lot of those… . ) or am I doing something wrong that I've forgotten/ don't know. Let me try something this chapter and see if it works… .

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. And I'm so glad no one was confused, and that everyone told me. Actual total comments make me happy. Heehee.

Disclaimer: None… Still don't own anything.

Now, on with the show.

Note: If it's not obvious, thoughts are in italics.

676

On Monday, Danny arrived at school, his energy still feeling drained. As he opened his locker, Sam and Tucker came up behind him.

"Hey guys." Danny said halfheartedly. Mondays were horrible anyways, without having to deal with paranoid parents.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Tucker asked, worried for his friend.

"Let's guess." Danny raised his wrist before sprouting off into a short explanation.

"You know they only overreact because they care Danny." Sam tried to counsel him, but he shrugged her off as the bell rang.

Half an hour later found Danny gazing out the window of his English class as Mr. Lancer discussed the story of _Oedipus_, his mind thinking of ways to escape this class, or the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands, whichever came first.

Suddenly, a hand fell on top of his open copy of _Oedipus_, causing Danny's eyes to shoot upwards to look in the face of his teacher.

"Am I _boring_ you Mr. Fenton?"

"No sir." Danny shook his head.

"Then pay attention, or its detention."

Two minutes later, Danny's eyes wondered back out the window.

At lunch the trio sat at their usual table, all sitting uncomfortably quiet, as Danny's energy seemed to continue to be zapped away. He soon feel asleep, his head hitting painfully on the table, before snapping his up, eyes wide.

"Something's not right with those Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands, Danny." Sam's voice of reason told him as he sat rubbing the red stop on his forehead.

Danny nodded, "Of course there isn't. THEY'RE ON ME!" Danny suddenly wished he hadn't screamed that little outburst, as headed quickly turned in their direction. More than anything, the teen wished he could go invisible at that moment.

That's how the next few days continued, with Danny slowly growing weaker, while his friends grew increasingly more worried.

On Wednesday, Danny stood at his locker, when it suddenly was slammed in his face. Danny took a step backwards to avoid having his nose detached from his face, when he looked into the steel blue eyes of Dash Baxter. Danny's face fell, any hope of having a good day being thrown out the window.

"What's with the jewelry, Fen-ton-y?" Dash asked in his usual mocking tone.

Danny sighed, "Do you have to go through this everyday Dash?" he muttered.

"What was that Fenton? You don't like our daily talks?"

Danny closed his eyes, wanting to get away from here. He turned, too tired to deal with anything other than falling asleep on his science book. But Dash had other plans. He grabbed Danny by the back of the shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Science, Dash." Danny's voice sounded as if it was obvious.

Dash's face squished up in anger. "I don't like you're tone Fenton." He pulled his hand into a fist, raising it up and even with Danny's face.

As the fist came flying at Danny, his last thought was, _As if my tone is the only thing he hates about me,_ before he found himself on his button, against the lockers.

Dash was about to score another hit, when Danny's salvation arrived in the form of an out of shape, middle aged, teacher. Pushing Dash on his way, Mr. Lancer looked at his pupil as he tried to pull himself off the floor, only to crash back on the ground from lack of energy.

Mr. Lancer pulled Danny off the ground with a sigh of, "Follow me Mr. Fenton." before he turned down the hallway, pulling out his cell phone. Danny didn't listen as he heard the worried voice of his mother on the line.

"See you in a few minutes." Mr. Lancer ended the phone call as he walked into his office.

True enough, a few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stormed into Mr. Lancer's office without even bothering to knock.

"What happ-?" Jack began, both his and his wife's eyes traveling back and fourth between their son and his teacher. But, before he could finish the question, Mr. Lancer cut him off by holding up his hand and pointing to two seats, one on either side of Danny.

"Yes, I found young Daniel picking a fight with Dash Baxter this morning and, considering the recent events, I believed it would be best if I called you." Mr. Lancer began.

"I DIDN'T START A FIGHT! HE… started… it…" Danny jumped up from his seat, trying to proclaim his innocence. But, looking at the three adults, their faces etched with worry, _is that even fear?_ Danny slowly sat down, covering his face with his hands in hopelessness.

Maddie and Jack shared a worried look over their son's head. The red headed woman bit her lip. "And what, may I ask, would you like us to do?"

Mr. Lancer tapped his fingers thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure Mrs. Fenton." He paused. "I think you should take him home, talk this out."

Maddie and Jack nodded simultaneously. "Then, we'll talk to you soon Mr. Lancer." They shook the teacher's hand, grabbed their son, and walked him out to the car.

Once in the car, silence took over. With Jack concentrating on the road and Maddie lost in her thoughts. Slowly she nodded, looking over her shoulder at her son. "Danny, we need to discuss-" She began, but Danny was sleeping.

_That's odd… It's only 2:30… Why is he tired?_ She thought as Jack pulled into the driveway. She opened the back car door, pausing before she put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, _This is ridiculous, he's still our son._ But she couldn't shake that strange fear from the back of her mind.

Every time she looked at him, and she knew the same thoughts were going through her husband's mind, all she saw were those evil red eyes; remembered being chained to the large vat of sauce, minutes before it blew up. _Evil. Their son, Evil? What would cause him to go evil in the first place?_

She pulled him into her arms, carrying him into the house and carefully set him on the couch.

At that moment, Jazz appeared at the top of the stairs, looking at her brother, worried. "What happened?" She asked, suspicious.

Maddie looked at her daughter. _How could she act as if nothing happened, as if Danny were still the same kid she grew up with?_ Maddie again mentally slapped herself. _Because he is, Damn it Maddie Fenton. He's your son!_

"Mom?" Jazz looked up from her brother to her mother.

Maddie pushed away her daughter's worried face with a forced smile. "Jazz, look after your brother. I… Need to think."

Jazz nodded. Everyone needed to think at these times. Then her eyes fixed on the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands and she shook her head. Why couldn't her parents trust him?

676

End comments: Well, it's a LITTLE longer than before.

_Oedipus_ used because we just finished reading it in class and I couldn't think of anything else… Heehee.

Sorry if it's a little boring. There will be more action later. Hopefully. This probably won't be that long, maybe only three or four more chapters. shrug

But, how is it moving? Too fast? Too slow? Is it confusing now? Just leave any comments needed and I'll try and fix it. Thanks for reading.

And yeah… If it seems like everyone's brain is a jumble…It's supposed to be that way, they're just blown away with confusion I guess. It that alright?

GhostWolf676


	3. Just A little time to think

Because it's my birthday… I'm giving you all a present, and trying to update! Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here.

Note that has nothing to do with this story: Okay… Has anyone else noticed that when Mr. Lancer shouts stuff off, such as, "The Cask of Amontillado," they are actually relevant to what's happening? If you realize this fact, and think about it, they're actually funny, not just stupid. I found the above example very funny for some reason. The whole, locked in a janitor's closet, where as Fortunato was left to die in a crypt, is hilarious.

Back to real notes: I should have said this before, but sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes. I do read through, but things do escape me.

Umm… I guess it's just easiest if I refer to the evil future Danny as Dan Phantom. (shrug)

Remember, thoughts are in italics.

676

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_DING_

Danny woke up on the couch a few hours later, his head pounding. He glared at the clock as it chimed the top of the hour. Scanning the room, he heard light conversation coming from the kitchen. He walked in that direction, and, upon seeing dinner set on the table, forgot his headache completely, sat in the only open seat, and began to fill his plate.

Looking up from a bite of chicken, he stared into the faces of his family. He swallowed.

"You look a little better, little brother." Jazz smiled at him.

Danny slowly nodded his head, a thought passing through his mind of, _why am I not feeling as drained?_

Jazz leaned over to him, "I made them take off the Anti-Ghost Wristbands." She explained.

Danny's mouth formed a small 'O,' no wonder his wrists weren't as heavy. He unconsciously began to rub his wrists. His gaze then shifted from his sister to his parents, their eating slow and deliberate, their eyes not watching what they were shoving into their mouths, but, instead, watching their children.

Maddie shook her head, stood up, took her plate to the sink, and quietly placed it in. She then turned on her heel and walked down to the lab.

'_Some more time to think_' she rationalized with herself. Thoughts flew through her head quicker than lightening, hunting the ghost boy-- Danny, the incident at the mayor's… Those red eyes. Maddie again shook her head, but the thought kept coming back…

_Dan Phantom_

_Red Eyes_

_Evil_

Danny looked at his sister, mouthing, 'I'm going to go talk to her,' before she nodded.

Danny slowly walked down to the lab, to find his mom tinkering away at a small device. From his spot at the bottom of the stairs, Danny watched for a minute.

Maddie picked up a small screw driver and began to fiddle with it, before she really looked at what she was working on. The Fenton Booooomerang. She glared at it, throwing it away from her, before it switched directions, flying behind her. A loud _thud _was heard, followed by a slight 'ow,' but Maddie ignored it, grabbing another invention, almost in disgust.

After a few more minutes of simply standing there, rubbing his once again throbbing head, Danny knocked on the wall. Maddie continued to ignore everything except her tinkering.

"Mom- I-"

Suddenly, a small beeping filled the lab, cutting Danny off. An electronical voice followed, "Ghost detected."

Maddie turned around to face her son, a bland look on her face. "Ghost ahead. You would be an idiot to not notice the ghost." The voice continued.

"All this time, I convinced myself there were malfunctions with the equipment. But they weren't, were they?"

Danny shook his head walking over to his mom and turning off the ghost detection device. He put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, please. Why won't you talk to me?"

Maddie shrugged the hand off, causing Danny to pull it back, hurt. She sighed, covering her face with her hands. "Daniel, I hate to do this to you. But, give us time to think. Please?"

Danny was hurt by the distant sound in his mom's voice. They were his parents, they were supposed to protect him, not be afraid of him.

"Sure," He finally said after a moment's pause. "I'll be at Tucker's house."

Maddie nodded, her eyes fixed on something in the distance, trying to bring her mind together in one precise, possibly scientifically, explaining, thought.

Danny walked up the stairs, expecting to quietly leave to house.

But that's never how things happen.

"HE IS YOUR SON! DAMNIT DAD!" Jazz's voice was filled with malice as she stood over her father, her hands placed squarely on the kitchen table as he stared ahead into space, sitting much like her wife in the lab below.

It was obvious Jazz had been screaming at her father like this since Danny had gone down to the lab. Her rant stopped as she spotted her brother.

"I'm heading over to Tucker's," he simply stated, and left.

"Danny-" Jazz started.

Maddie appeared at the top of the stairs just as the slamming of the front door could be heard.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU'RE STUPID PARANOIA HAS DONE!" Jazz continued.

676

Just as he said he would do, Danny went to Tucker's house and the two sat down in front of Tuck's TV, playing a video game.

"I'll just stay away for a while, they need time to think. Right?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah. In the meantime, just roll with the punches." He paused, "And when I say that, I'm talking about the game as well. I'm so kicking your butt!"

Danny sighed, but he couldn't help to smile. At least Tucker's opinion of him would never change.

Give everyone a few hours to clear their minds.

But, as Tucker had said, in the meantime- Danny turned back to the problem at hand. Beating Tucker.

676

Maddie's fingers drummed the back of her neck, her eyes burning a hole through the floor.

Across the living room, Jack sat, his arms folded across his chest, mouth open, burning an equal hole into the ceiling.

"This isn't helping." Maddie suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Jack's face jerked down, looking at his wife.

Maddie feel back on the couch. "My mind is just confused!"

Jack shared the same feelings. "Just need more time to think." He closed his eyes.

_Just_

_Need_

_Some_

_Time_

_To_

_Think_

676

As the Fenton family continued their thinking, someone else was doing some thinking of his own.

At the edge of town, a lone figure floated, planning the final stages of his plan.

And what perfect timing he had. But that's what makes a plan fall in place. Give it the right timing and anything can happen.

The figure smiled.

676

And there it was. The thing you all knew was coming. The plot twist. For what is a story without it? Yeah.

Okay yes. I know. My chapters need to be longer. I SWEAR I sit down every time and say, "I'll make this one longer!" But then I find such a good ending spot and anything else that I've written afterwards gets switched to another document for the next chapter. So is it okay that I substitute longer chapters with update more often?

Questions: Is it corny? (especially the scene with Tucker, but, something needed to be thrown in so you guys know it's not going to turn into one of those fics where Danny runs away or something... Okay?)

So, any complaints, comments, or questions. Please ask away. I'm all ready to answer and/or improve.

Another note that has nothing to really do with the story: My own little rant here. (That seems to be the author note topic is notes just randomly here today… looks away…) Usually when you read a fic where Danny and Sam have a child, the child has ghost powers. My problem with this is… Do a Monohybrid (or even a Dihybrid) cross, you'll see, that most likely, the child will not have ghost powers. At least that's what I found when I did it. Please, prove me wrong. (Haha. That seems like such a stupid rant because yes… I know… I'm over thinking it… this is a fan site… I shouldn't be thinking about stupid stuff like reality… I should just shut up about it… which I'm going to do… NOW)

Ahh… Author's notes are getting too long once again. Sorry.

Well, thanks for reading. Please feel free to comment and thanks again.

GhostWolf676


	4. The calm before the storm

Author's note: Wow. I'm already writing another chapter? I'm on a role for once. Ha-ha. Somehow the ideas just seem to FLOW when making Christmas cookies for the entire day. But the cookies are delicious if I may say so myself! .

Disclaimer: nothing owned, only writing practice gained.

Story notes: I was having a major problem deciding on which way to go with this; I have about 100 scenarios running through my head, thus this in the middle, plot building chapter. Especially on whom the dark figure should be. Should I go with the expected? Or should I make up someone new? Or go with one of the expected, yet not mentioned in the reviews? Hmm, how do I put myself in these pickles?

Though I did realize that I mentioned in the chapter before it was Wednesday. So let's keep up with the right time and not skip several days. Which I've been known to do before. (Smile) And I had to add a little 'funny' at some point. Total angst gets to me. (Side look)

And yes. The characters are OOC, especially Jack. But, (sigh) he bugs me in the show anyways. Heehee. So, if that disturbs anyone, my apologies.

Enough with the long author's notes! On with the story!

676

GAME OVER flashed across the TV screen in big red letters, but neither of the two teens noticed, as they were both asleep, the sugar rush they had experienced several hours ago long since forgotten.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP!_

Danny woke up with a start, looking around the floor for the source of the noise. Suddenly, he spotted the alarm clock on the night stand beeping away. He grumbled, not being a morning person, before, instead of taking the energy to wake up, threw an ecto-blast at it in his half conscious state. Then he flopped his head back on the ground, trying to get back to sleep.

Then, in an instant of morning fog being lifted from his brain, Danny remembered. It was Thursday. _Damn it._ He shook Tucker. "Wake up Tucker. It's time for school."

All Tucker responded with was a grunt and a "Wait until the alarm goes off."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on Tuck." He shook his best friend again.

Finally Tucker opened his eyes. "Why didn't the alarm clock go off?" He then looked over his shoulder, before turning to glare at his friend, only to see Danny dashing around the place getting ready. "Do I have to get a new alarm clock every time Danny sleeps over?" He mumbled as he rolled his eyes, falling back and staring at the ceiling.

676

Half an hour later of rushed getting ready found Danny, Tucker, and Sam, who had caught up with them as they left Tucker's house, walking to school.

"Dude? Are you sure you want to go to school? Lancer totally gave you an excuse to ditch yesterday."

Sam shook her head at Tucker, "Danny doesn't have time to miss school. His grades are suffering enough from ghost fighting as it is."

"A 'C' average isn't suffering, Sam." Tucker retorted.

"Yes, when we bring into account your grades." Sam smiled at her comeback.

_Yes, a few hours to think and clear my head was all I needed. Besides, when you have normal fights like this to watch, how can your mood not get better?_ Danny thought as he watched his friends bicker.

The saying always goes, the calm before the storm.

At school, the three friends were avoiding talking to anyone, not a hard task considering their social status, when Jazz found them crowded around Danny's locker as he was looking for his English book.

"Ah. I must have left it at home!" Danny cried in frustration, could nothing go right anymore?

"And you just might have a sister who noticed and who's bringing it to you," Jazz spoke up, holding out the English book to Danny.

Danny snatched it from her grip, mumbling a thanks.

"Cheer up little brother. Come home this afternoon. I'm almost got mom and dad to change their minds."

Danny gave her a blank look. "Don't even try to stretch the truth on that Jazz."

Jazz sighed, "Fine Danny, but the three of you have to face each other some time." She then turned on her heel, walking off as she shook her head at the stubbornness of her entire family.

_RING_

At that instant, the bell rang. "Great, we're late for class, again."

As they entered their English class, Mr. Lancer gave the three of them scrutinizing glances. "Can't the three of you make it to my class on time once?"

"Probably not." Tucker snickered quietly getting Sam to roll her eyes as they walked to their seats.

"Yes. Now that the trio has decided to attend, I would like to get back to my discussion on _Antigone_. Can anyone explain to me the family tree in the story."

From there the discussion continued. But, suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. _Not now_, he thought.

The room grew cold as Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer scrutinized Danny. "Is it an emergency?"

Danny was annoyed at this point, and not caring much other than to get out of the room and kick some ghost butt, he let his eyes fade to a glowing green. "Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

Those eyes unnerved the middle aged teacher more than he would have liked to admit, as the incidents, not just from last week, were still fresh in his mind. But he hid the fact well, "Make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Fenton."

Danny rushed out the door, looking around the hallway. His ghost sense went off again. Two rings surrounded his waist as he went through the transformation to his ghost mode. Once the light disappeared, he looked at the figure standing in the middle of the hallway.

"You!" He couldn't help as his voice filled with surprise.

676

One thing I noticed. Have I had a chapter yet where Danny hasn't been asleep at some point? Heehee.

This is my usual in the middle "calm before the storm" chapter. I just remembered as I was writing this that I've had this same kind of 'layout' before. _Real original blockhead._ (Slaps self)

Sorry it was so short. But I couldn't resist the cliffhanger! Next chapter should be longer, as it will have a fight scene, and I tend to write those pretty detailed. MOST of the time, but I should never make promises should I? (sheepish smile)

Yeah. Short, boring, and corny? Just some plot building. Hope it wasn't too bad. Next time. We get to figure out who the figure is! Maybe I'll have decided by then. (Cough) That's soooo bad to not have that figured out, I usually would have before I even started. But, oh well, bad Wolf.

So tune in next time!

Hoping this wasn't too bad…. GhostWolf676 out!


	5. Stop Thinking, It's Time for Action

(Sigh) I could not come to a decision. So, I flipped a coin! (Yes, bad authoring method. But it did work. After the coin made my decision for me, I believe I was then able to make up a decent plot/ fight scene. At least in my head, how it goes from head to paper… You tell me.) So, if you don't like who the "YOU!" is, blame the coin I used. It's a nickel; a 1986 nickel. I'm now keeping the nickel on my keyboard, so, if you want to find it and hunt it down for its decision. Haha.

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: A repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection.

_Law._ A renunciation of one's right or claim.

So. In doing as the definition says. I don't own anything.

I really need to stop writing at 12:00. I think I'm a little loopy tonight.

Please enjoy, and ignore my…stuff… above.

Thoughts are in italics.

It was also brought to my attention that my '676' may be confusing. It is used for time jumps/ scene changes. Thank you and sorry if anyone was confused.

676

"You!"

"Were you expecting the Box Ghost Daniel?" Vlad Plasmius floated several feet away from the white haired halfa, a smirk on his face.

"What are you planning this time Vlad? Kill my dad? Take my mom? Cause haven't you tried those already?"

"Ah yes, Daniel, you see right through me." Plasmius sarcastically retorted, his hand glowing red before he threw a red ecto-blast at his young adversary, which Danny dodged. "Or maybe I've just come into town for a little 'friendly' competition."

"You don't do friendly Plasmius." Danny's hands glowed green before he shot his own ecto-blast at Vlad.

Unnoticed to the two halfas, as they began to combat one another, a silent ghost alarm had started.

Mr. Lancer looked at the red bulb flashing above his door. "Class, I would like everyone to stay calm, please stay in your seats. No one will leave this classroom unless it is an emergency." _What I would give for one day without ghosts._

The teacher then phoned Maddie and Jack Fenton.

Danny flew straight at Vlad, managing to hit him in the stomach head on before phasing them through several walls and out into the front lawn. Danny slammed the two of them into the ground, raising his fist to hit Vlad in the face, before his opponent sunk into the ground. Danny looked around, waiting for Vlad to turn visible.

"Come on Daniel, did you seriously think I would be that easy?"

Danny's eyes blazed green, "Don't call me Daniel!" He turned around, throwing an energy ball at Vlad, who created a red shield to stop the attack.

Vlad divided himself into three of himself, all who surrounded Danny. "You can't possibly win, which is why I've come here, not to fight you, but offer you one more time, to become my apprentice."

"And my answer still stays the same. No!"

"Ah, I see." Vlad smirked. "But, when you told me that the first time, you were under the impression that, once exposed, you would be accepted by your family. Tell me, did it go as planned?"

Danny began to fume, he shot two blasts at the clone Vlads before flying at the real thing. They flew across the street and hit the side of a nearby building. "I wouldn't care if they hated me and hunted me down for the rest of my life. I'll NEVER join you!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Well then. We'll just have to turn to plan B." Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist, throwing him back across the street. The white haired boy skidded across the ground before he was above to find enough footing to kick off the ground and back into the air.

He flew high into the air before dive bombing Vlad, foot first. But, the vampire like ghost grabbed Danny by the foot and, after twisting his opponent's ankle until he heard a sickening crack, he flung his young opponent toward the ground.

Danny turned intangible and invisible before he hit the ground, and then flew up behind Vlad, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ankle. Danny then hit Vlad square in the back with a large ecto-ball.

Or at least he tried to, but before the attack hit, Vlad had turned himself intangible. The ecto-ball flew into the school, created a new whole in the cafeteria wall.

_Great, a new window. _ Danny's sarcastic thought filled his head.

"Sneaking up on your foe? I think not." Vlad split himself in two thing time, his doppelganger grabbing Danny from behind and grabbing his wrists together.

"It really is a pity you are so stubborn. Must be the Jack Fenton in you." The real Vlad said as he grabbed Danny by the chin harshly. "A real pity." Vlad kicked Danny in the gut before his counterpart twisted the young ghost's arms. One arm pressed into the small of his back, while the other was pulled out, almost in an attempt to totally sever it from his body. A sickening pop followed

Danny screamed as a fiery pain shot through his shoulder as it obviously came loose from its joint. The clone then disappeared as Vlad grabbed Danny by the same arm. "Too damn stubborn." Vlad began to press harder on Danny's arm with both his hands, twisting it, pressing harder and harder.

Danny screamed again as he felt and heard bones crack.

"A few broken bones are no where close to what you and your idiot father deserve Daniel!" Vlad screamed over Danny's cries of pain.

As if on having been paged, at the mention of Jack Fenton, the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle horn honked at that moment, the RV pulling to a stop in front of the school.

"Seems your family have come to see your end Danny." Vlad spun, gaining enough momentum to throw Danny through the air. With a crash, Danny hit the ground hard, leaving an impression where he skid. He stuck out his hand, digging it into the ground to stop from flying back to hard. Unfortunately, he had tried to stop himself with the arm Vlad had all but crushed, and screamed, stars running in front of his eyes.

Vlad landed in front of Danny, smiling down at him. "Once you told me they would accept you." He stepped closer to his young adversary, grabbing him be the hair and retching him off the ground.

"So, I ask you again, Daniel. Did. They?"

Danny's eyes narrowed, and he felt wetness at the sides of his eyes, but he didn't answer. Neither did he let the emotions from the past few days start to push themselves out. Not here. Not now. Not during _this_ fight.

Vlad's smile widened, letting his hand glow red. "Well then."

Inside the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, Maddie and Jack Fenton were fighting a battle themselves, mentally.

"Jack?" Maddie turned to look at her husband.

Slowly he turned to look at her, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he watched the battle several yards away from their RV.

Maddie closed her eyes, blocking out the world for that tiny moment.

She opened them again; _The time for thinking is not now._

"What have we done?"

676

Author's notes: Okay, so I went with the predictable, not totally exciting way. And the next part probably is as well. But, oh well. That's how the cookie crumbles now isn't it.

And the parents sloooowly start to come around. Parental instincts have to come in SOME time, right?

Hope it was okay. Please tell me what you liked/ didn't like/ could improve upon, it is much appreciated.

Probably have the next chapter up soon; as I have some written already, I just decided to cut this one off here.

Usual questions along with, was the ending of this chapter too fast?

Again hoping this wasn't too horrible…. GhostWolf676 out!


	6. What Vlad really wants

Time for another update, seeing as I got lots more reviews. (smile)

And, yes, the nickel is still on my keyboard, it just needs a name. Anyone have any ideas?

Nothing really to say here today (gasp maybe a short A.N. for once?), except the usual, I don't own anything jazz. So, I don't own anything.

676

"Answer me Daniel! Did they accept you?"

Danny closed his eyes, not answering.

"Answer me!"

Danny then opened his eyes, "I don't care."

Vlad smiled, "Don't lie to yourself Daniel. They don't trust you. They never will."

Still in the Fenton RV, Maddie reached behind her, grabbing the Fenton Bazooka, just as her husband did the same, grabbing his own Jack-A-Nine Tails.

Reaching for the car handle, Maddie was about to open the door, before a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to look into the eyes of her husband.

"Maddie-" He began, but Maddie put a hand softly over his mouth.

"Jack, I understand what you're about to say… but… Now is not the time. We have to go save our son!" She gave an encouraging smile before she jumped out of the car, setting the Fenton Bazooka on her shoulder.

Jack smiled, following suit, but a thought of _Man that's hot_ couldn't be stopped from floating across his mind.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Vlad sighed, "Why don't you understand? Come live with me. Become my apprentice. I can take you away from the painful distrust your family has caused."

Danny's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "So. That _is_ why you came here. I've already told you. I'll _never_ come with you."

"Silly Daniel." Vlad laughed, "No. That's not why I came here. And, by the looks of it. My reason has just decided to get out of the car and join us."

Vlad slowly drifted to the ground and, once feeling his feet land squarely on the lawn, he gripped Daniel around the neck with one hand, holding his arms tightly behind his back with the other. "It's time we had a parent meeting Daniel."

Maddie and Jack stood defensively as the vampire like ghost walked slowly toward them. The female ghost hunter began to charge the Fenton Bazooka, listening to it hum to life as she aimed it at the ghost's head.

"I wouldn't do that Maddie." Plasmius pulled at Danny's hair, making his head to pull backwards as he let out a groan of pain.

"Alright Wisconsin Ghost. Let our son go or feast on my Jack-A-Nine Tails!" Jack screamed, raising the aforementioned weapon above his head.

"Wisconsin Ghost? Now Jack, is that really what you want to call your old college buddy?"

"What?" Jack's face screwed up in confusion, the look only deepening as two black rings formed at Plasmius's waist, slowly spreading apart.

Several seconds of silence followed as the truth sunk in. Suddenly, unanswered questions could become answered.

The puzzle snapped in place.

"Oh my god." Maddie's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Vlad?"

Vlad chuckled, "Oh, my dear Maddie, did the two of you think that your foolish son was the only half ghost hybrid in existence?"

"Now," He continued, "I expect the two of you to hand me what I want. Or…" As if to prove a point, he yanked on Danny's hair again.

Danny groaned, taking a breath before concentrating on turning intangible. _I've got to get away._

But Vlad noticed, and broke Danny's concentration by shaking him slightly, pulling at his injured arm. "Don't you dare, my apprentice."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny couldn't hold in the scream as pain shot up his limb.

Maddie let out a small squeak at her boy's pain, before she again felt her husband's touch on her shoulder.

"What do you want Vlad?" He asked, his voice full of an unidentifiable emotion. Closer to a mix of several emotions than one pin point one.

Fear… Maybe

Strength… Possibly

Sadness… Could be.

Anger… Probably

"The big idiot speaks." Vlad smiled evilly, transforming back into his ghost identity as he floated slowly toward the couple.

Floating just over a couple of feet from the man he had once called a close friend, Vlad's eyes locked with Jack's.

"I want you, Jack Fenton, to come with me."

Jack's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting high in surprise.

_I know I may be a bad father. After all, look at the situation I have put my family in. _Jack thought to himself.

Another voice spoke in the back of his mind. _Stop blabbering like an idiot. Fix it._

_But. How? Damn. Look what I've done to my family. To my own son!_ He thought, starting to block out he voice.

_Fix it._

_And Vlad. Is that my fault as well? Of course it is._

_Fix it._

_I hurt everyone I come in contact with. But, how can I stop this?_

_FIX IT._

_But- how?_ Jack listened back to the voice.

_Don't ask me. Ask yourself._ _Just… FIX IT! _The voice replied before disappearing.

A plan at that point started to formulate in Jack's head. Coming from a man who never gave his actions much thought, many would call this a major accomplishment.

Jack knocked himself out of his moment of thought as his eyes again focused on Vlad's.

"Fine."

"Jack…" Maddie started, "There's got to be a better plan!"

Jack shook his head, "Just let Danny go."

"Oh of course," Vlad dropped Danny's who was instantly grabbed by a panic stricken Maddie and pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry my son." She muttered into his white hair, tears streaking her face.

"Now Jack. It's time we had some 'bonding.'" He grabbed his old college friend by the shoulders, about to fly off with him.

Suddenly, he was hit by an ecto-blast, though it was weak and unable to do more than cause an irritating sting. Vlad turned to face Danny, who was slowly standing up, using his mom to support him. The white haired boy held up his uninjured arm.

"Is that all Daniel? Your tricks are boring me. But, once I finish your idiot father, maybe I'll come back for you." He gave his adversary a condescending look, "Teach you something new for a change."

Daniel dropped his arm, knowing he had lost. He turned his face to look at his father. But, instead of the hopeless look he was expecting to find, he saw something else.

Hope… And encouragement.

676

So… How was it? As usual, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think.

All the usual questions. Especially on how it is moving and was it too corny? Heehee.

Sorry it wasn't longer, but… (shrug) You end up with what your fingers type out.

Once again hoping it wasn't too bad… GhostWolf676 signing out!


	7. Teddy bears and Trust

Why is it that I'm am writing at 12:00 each time? My days are dedicated to writing my own stories, my nights, fanfictions. The cycle begins. Not that I'm complaining, and neither are my characters. They are just happy I'm writing. (Is it strange I refer to them as real people? Hummm.)

Speaking of my own characters. I was flipping through one of my sketch books, and I came across this picture of my white haired, green eyed, character. I never realized how much he kind of looks like Danny. And, mind you, I created him before I had ever heard of Danny.

And off my random thoughts for the chapter! Welcome to the seventh chapter! Wow, the last chapter got 20 reviews. On my old, bad account I have two stories that are the same length as this one, and have about 20 reviews total. So, thank you all. It makes my day to see I got reviews!

Also, I had the question of why did Vlad transform. Yes, probably that was just bad planning on my part, but it seemed fitting, and, if nothing else, added to the "dramatic air" (Shrug) I don't know. (Side-glance)

Uh. Has anyone noticed, I've had Danny black out in almost every chapter? Totally unintentional. Whoops. (Another side-glance)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Italics are thoughts/ flashbacks

676

Vlad grabbed Jack roughly by the shoulders, taking both of them through the ground. "So long Daniel… Maddie."

"No!" Danny jumped forward, trying to grab the two, even though it would be useless as Vlad had gone intangible, but only ended up landing hard on his injured foot. He let out a scream in pain. As the pain rushed up his leg, he began to feel dizzy before black began to fill his vision.

"Danny!" Maddie stepped forward to catch her son before he hit the ground. She stared at him for a second, looking over his bruised and battered body before she picked him up carefully.

The red haired woman began to walk over to the Fenton RV, before pausing as a bright light traveled along her son's body as he reverted back to his human half. _Have to get used to that_ Maddie thought before continuing to the RV.

Carefully, she strapped him into the passenger's seat of the Fenton RV, walking around it herself and climbing up into the driver's seat. She shifted gears, pulling out onto the street, not knowing what to do. _I'll head home and see what can possibly help in the lab. And Danny-_ She stopped the thought, looking out of the corner of her eyes at her son.

Feelings of guilt racked her brain. _How could we not trust him? How could we do this to him?_

As she pulled to a stop at a red light, she reached across the car to her son, brushing a hand through his hair.

_Maddie felt a small tug at her sleeve. With a small mumble she tried to push it aside but it suddenly grew harder. Slowly, the woman opened her purple eyes to stare into the blue ones of her six year old son._

"_What's the matter honey?" She asked, worried as she noted the fear across his features._

"_There's a ghost in my closet." His tiny voice answered through the fluff of his large white teddy as he held it close, covering his mouth, as if in an effort to smother himself with it._

_Maddie smiled, climbing out of the warmth of her bed. Picking her son up quietly, she looked over her shoulder as they left the room, making sure they hadn't disturbed her sleeping husband. Sure enough, he continued to sleep, hugging his own teddy bear close._

_Entering Danny's bedroom, she set Danny on his bed before walking across to his closet._

"_This is where the ghost is?"_

_Danny nodded slowly, looking scared over his teddy's head._

_Maddie quickly yanked the door open, looking around the dark space. She even flickered on the closet light a few times. "You better stay away ghosts!" She said dramatically, before turning back to her son. "See? All the ghosts are gone."_

_Danny didn't look so sure. "But- He had mean red eyes."_

_Maddie walked over to her son, pulling him under his blankets as she tucked him in. "Would you feel better if I stayed with you?"_

_A small nod came from under the blankets._

"_Alright then..." Maddie pulled back the sheets, crawling in herself. She wrapped her arms around her son. "I'll make sure no ghosts get you. Okay?"_

_Again, Danny nodded._

_Maddie slowly ran her hand through her son's black hair as she felt him drift into slumber._

_The next morning, Jack peered into his son's room quietly to find his wife still hugging her son close to him. He smiled at the scene before closing the door, leaving the pair undisturbed._

Maddie smiled at the memory, but her smiled soon turned to a frown. _I'm sorry Daniel._

At that instant, Danny's eyes fluttered open. He pulled back at his mother's touch, the events of the past few days making him wary around his own parents. _Is that really a thought that should ever have had to cross my mind? _The thought almost surprised Danny as it flickered across his head.

Maddie's eyes filled with pain, almost as if she had been shocked, at that motion, and she pulled her hand away. She turned back to the road, seeing the green light and driving on.

"Where's Dad?" Danny asked, before continuing, "And Vlad?"

Maddie's eyes concentrated on the road before her, "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence, followed with Danny slowly standing up in the moving RV. "Well, then we've got to go get him!" Danny's determined voice didn't waver as he walked to the back of the RV, favoring his uninjured leg and holding his hurt arm closely to his body.

"Danny. You're hurt. I'm taking you home. And then I'll go look for them."

Danny's eyes flashed green in anger at his mother, a color change she did not miss in the rear view mirror. "Now you care? Where was that consideration when you strapped the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands on me!"

Maddie pulled into a parking lot quickly, not watching the rules of the road, and slammed on the brakes as she pulled into a parking space. She turned around to face her son, standing up and walking up to stand right in front of him. She leaned down, putting her guilt filled face a few inches away from his. "Daniel Fenton. How did you think we would react?"

Danny's eyes turned back to their light blue shade as he tried to find something to say. His eyes scanned his mother's face. "I-."

Maddie grabbed her son by the shoulders, pulling him to her. She wrapped her hands tightly around him, ignoring his wince in pain. "We didn't know how to react." She answered her own question quietly, letting a stray tear roll down her cheek. "We were shocked. And yes, our actions were inexcusable. But you need to understand. To find out we've been hunting our own son!..."

"Mom-" Danny began.

"Please Danny." Maddie hugged her son for a moment longer before pulling away and looking back into his eyes. "Understand that we're sorry. I know it can't be forgotten that quickly. But-"

This time Danny cut her off, "But you just needed some time to think." He said, quoting the line that she had said herself several times lately.

"Yes."

Danny broke away from his mother, walking over to the side of the RV and reaching up. Opening a drawer, he blindly tried to grab the contents of the drawer, only to find it empty. _Hmm? I thought this was where Jazz mentioned she put them. _He pulled open a few more drawers, _maybe I didn't hear her correctly. I wasn't listening that close anyways. _

Turning around, the halfa asked, "Mom, where did you move the Fenton Anti-Ghost Wristbands?"

At the mention of the wristbands, Maddie suddenly became nervous, "Your father had them. See, when Mr. Lancer called us again, we… were… going to put them back on." The end of the sentence had become almost a whisper as she spoke it.

Danny's eyes went wide, _So that's why they came? To slap them back on me?_

Noticing the look, Maddie continued, trying to reassure her son, maybe earn back a little of the trust between them, "Of course, that was only depending on the situation."

"But, Dad has them?"

The red haired woman nodded as her son rushed to the front of the RV, strapping himself into the passenger's seat. "Then drive, we've got to find him." _And hopefully dad knew what he was doing. _He added as an afterthought, slightly feeling guilty for his lack of trust in his parents. But, after all, trust is a two sided street and none of them had really been that trusting in the past couple weeks.

"Danny, you're still hurt."

"And Dad will likely be dead soon if you don't go!"

Maddie shook her head at her son, climbing into the front seat before pulling out of the parking lot and reaching forward to turn on the Fenton Ghost Locator.

Danny pointed to a surge of ectoplasmic activity in the downtown area, "That'll be him."

Maddie stepped on the gas. "You sure you're up for it, Honey?"

"Yes."

676

Jack glared at his once best friend from where Vlad had tied him up.

"Well, Jack, when do you believe they'll come? If they come that is." Plasmius smirked.

Jack ignored the black haired halfa as he fiddled with something in his pocket. _I hope they get here soon._ Jack thought of his wife and son, or the first time not fully trusting that his plan would work.

Vlad turned to speak to one of three green vultures, "I want the three of you to take turns on watch for Maddie and Daniel. The other two will help me deal with the idiot. Got it?"

"Oi. We've got it." The vulture spoke up.

"Then get out of here!" Vlad yelled at the vulture's comment, showing his anger.

The vulture muttered something along the lines of, "We're two thousand years old, you should be happy we're moving." Before it disappeared through the roof.

Vlad turned back to Jack, "Now for the idiot, Jack."

676

Definitely my longest chapter yet! (smile)

So, again I ask the usual questions.

Other than that, I don't really have anything to say, except I'm tired. And tomorrow I have to practice my violin like crazy. I can't believe it's time for juries already! But I have my piece all memorized, (Beethoven's Romance in F major) so I'm not all that worried anymore. (If only I wasn't as worried about my piano recital next week…)

Well, see you soon, and hope it wasn't too bad and you all enjoyed it!

GhostWolf676


	8. A Plan Unraveled

I'm so sorry guys that this has taken so long. Between writer's block, computer problems, and the usual homework, I haven't been able to sit down and write this out. . 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know the drill.

Extra side note. Ahh, I hurt my foot and now I'm in a cast for the next two weeks. Owwie. T-T

676

Vlad continued to float silently back and forth in front of the idiot. Occasionally pausing, smirking over at Jack, before continuing his floating. Meanwhile, Jack's eyes followed his once friend, an object he had drawn from his back pocket held tightly in his big hands.

'_Please get here soon.' _The orange clad man thought to himself before his thoughts were cut off by a snap from Vlad.

"It shouldn't be taking this long, Jack. Don't tell me your son has inherited more stupidity from you than I thought." Vlad was never a patient man.

"Don't speak of my son that way!" Jack's anger at the situation evident in his normally carefree voice.

"Because you'll do what, my fat old friend?" The sarcasm was clear.

'_I seem to remember kicking your butt once a few months back,'_ Jack thought dryly.

Suddenly, a vulture burst through the ceiling in a craze of ghostly feathers and flew as quickly as it could to his master as it regained control of its flight. "They have arrived." It said, before it was blasted back again, followed by the simultaneous appearance of Danny out of thin air in the middle of the room, his arms still in front of him, and the Fenton RV flying through the side wall and coming to a stop as Maddie slammed on the brakes and jumped out, an ecto gun already charged and aimed at Vlad's head.

"Ahhh… You're arrived," Vlad's sickly sweet covered tone and pasted on smile spoke, as he split himself in three, one staying next to Jack, the other two flying toward Danny and Maddie.

676

"Jazz… Can't you drive any faster?" Sam practically screamed from the back of Jazz's red convertible.

"You want to police on our tail? I'm not my father Sam!" Jazz snapped.

"Ladies… Calm down-"

"Tucker…" Sam growled.

A few minutes before hand, Team Phantom had been called for backup, the hurry evident.

'_TUCKER!' Had come Danny's relieved voice through the phone._

'_What is it man?' Tucker questioned, his eyes going wide._

'_I need you, Sam, and Jazz at the warehouse on South and 3rd, PRONTO!' Danny's voice was rushed, and he let out a small gasp as his mom turned a corner. _

'_Where are you?' It was Sam asking, she had grabbed the phone from Tucker. ('HEY!')_

'_JUST GO!' Danny screamed. 'And bring all every ghost hunting gear you can!... Plasmius's got dad!'_

_And with that the phone call had ended, leading the duo to grab Jazz out of the middle of her therapy secession with Spike ('We were so close to a breakthrough!'). As the three jumped into Jazz's car and sped off in the direction Danny had told them._

In what seemed too long for the three of them, they pulled up to the correct warehouse and were just observing the huge hole in the wall from Fenton RV's entrance when a vulture flew across the street in front of them.

"I guess we have the right place." Tucker said with a laugh as Sam jumped from the car, Fenton Thermos in hand, as she sucked the bird inside.

"Come on, we'll sneak in the back." Jazz suggested in a low voice as she reached into her bag, pulling out the Fenton Peeler.

676

Maddie ducked into a crouch, before sticking up a foot and kicking another vulture ghost.

"Oi! What's with the kicking?" The ghost snapped.

Suddenly a punch came up, hitting the bird in the nose and sending it to the floor. The red haired woman was about to finish the bird off before she was hit in the back and sent forward. Turning into a roll to soften the blow, she landing into a low crouch, gun already held out in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Vlad. "Let my husband go, Vlad."

Vlad faked deep thought before replying, "No. See, there are three things in my life I haven't gotten, the packers, you, my dear, and your son. And the killing of the idiot would simply be a plus."

"You really are a shallow man, Vlad."

Vlad smiled, "Maybe, but, I'll soon be a happy, shallow man."

Maddie shot Vlad, who raised a red barrier in front of him.

Across the room, Danny fought another Vlad.

"My boy, don't you see, your world has crashed around you, stop fighting it."

Danny sneered, "You know Vlad, you should leave the reverse psychology to Spectra. She is more convincing." He dodged an ecto-blast, responding with one of his own.

Vlad also dodged the blast, with a smile, "you can't even fight well, Daniel. You're too _weak_." The emphasis on the last word purposeful.

Danny's eyes shone, "I don't care."

"That's where you're wrong, you do care." Vlad shot forward, gripping Danny and the throat and holding him tight against the wall. The ghost boy struggled against the grip, though it didn't do much good, his energy was low as it was. "I'll give you one more chance Daniel."

Out behind the warehouse, Sam and Jazz, already on the top of a pile of boxes, standing next to a closed window, helped pull Tucker up with them.

"Isn't this too easy?" Tucker questioned.

Just then a vulture appeared above their heads.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Sam's eyebrows rose as she lifted the Fenton Thermos before her.

The vulture dove, knocking the thermos out of Sam's hand, but another hand gripped out of nowhere before the vulture could get away, slamming it into the wall. The vulture blinked at the owner of the hand. "Bye now," Jazz taunted, having the Fenton Peeler already activated. A beam shot out, and cracks appeared all over the bird before its layers began to fall away, feathers floating in the air around them.

"At least you're better with the Peeler than the thermos." Sam opened a window, crawling through, Tucker tight on her heels.

Jazz smiled as she deactivated the suit, before realizing the full connotation of that comment, "Hey!" She whispered sternly, following the two.

The trio landed quietly behind a pile of boxes, peering around and surveying the scene.

"Alright," Jazz spoke up first, taking the lead, "Here's what we'll do."

"What is it with Fenton's and taking control in these situations?"

Sam punched him in the arm, "Are you ever serious!"

Jack, still being watched by the last Vlad clone, began to try and position his hands, waiting for the opportune moment. Suddenly, Vlad turned on Jack, "You see how futile it is, Jack?"

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't, idiot that you are." Vlad's hand charged up for a blasting, holding it close to Jack's face. "This situation grows tiring quickly."

Then, out of a shadow's to Vlad's left, a flying object came out of nowhere, striking Vlad's hand with surprisingly good accuracy.

"Technology can never let me down!" Came a cry from the same shadow.

Just then, Jack's foot came up, hitting Vlad in the chin. The half ghost's surprise was evident as another body hit him in the back.

"What!" Vlad screamed, his eyes flashing. He reached out, grabbing the black haired girl who had hit him, and then he flew forward into the shadow, grabbing the hiding person.

Holding the two teens, out before him, he laughed. "You two? You think you would be able to stop me?"

As Vlad was occupied with the two, Jack struggled to get his hands unbounded from behind him, when two hands suddenly grabbed the ropes, pulling them loose. "I got it Dad."

Jack jumped from the chair, "Jazz, what are you doing here?" He whispered, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"It appears I'm saving your butt." Jazz crossed her arms.

Maddie ran behind a wall of boxes, grabbing A Jack-A-Nine Tails from her pocket. Holding it ready, she caught her breath, waiting.

Then she finally heard what she was listening for, the soft flutter of Vlad's cape has he came over the boxes. Spinning about, she swung the whip like weapon, hitting Vlad in the face. He grabbed at the injury, growling. "That's what I love about you woman, not about to go down without a fight."

'_Uh… not right,' _Maddie shook her head, allowing a moment to wonder how and when Vlad's mind became this warped before concentrating on the situation at hand.

Vlad flew down, landing on the ground in front of Maddie, who stepped back, reaching down to the Fenton Specter Deflector just as Vlad grabbed her arm. Receiving a shock, the halfa yelped in surprise, letting the woman go in time to receive a kick in the gut.

"Jerk." She stepped over Vlad just as the clone seemed evaporate, before disappearing as completely as she could in a shadow, sneaking along the wall to help her son, who was still being taunted by another Vlad, who continued to hold him by the throat.

"You were wrong Vlad, they accepted me." Danny croaked out.

Vlad smiled, "That's what you'd call it? They still think you're a freak Daniel, not _human_. You are the thing they hunt! No one can accept you. The only one who understands you is… myself."

Daniel shook his head, "That's what you'd call it?-"

Not sure hold much longer he could stop himself from chocking, Daniel's joy was obvious when he finally was dropped to the ground, holding his throat in pain.

The teal hazmat dressed form of Maddie appeared able her son, a gun still faced toward Vlad, who slid down the wall, holding his stomach in pain.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Still holding his neck in pain, Danny nodded.

"Come on," Maddie turned off the Specter Deflector, picking Danny off the ground, and dragging him far away from the Vlad, unsure if the clone was knocked out of the fight for good.

The last remaining Vlad threw the two teens across the room easily, turning to face Jack, only to find him free from his bindings, his red haired daughter standing sternly next to him, having donned the Fenton Peeler once again.

Vlad sneered as his plan slowly began to fade around him as he spotted Danny and Maddie coming from a far side of the warehouse, as well as Sam and Tucker, both unfazed by their flight, coming from the opposite direction.

"Time's up Plasmius." Danny spoke up, still leaning on Maddie for support.

The circle began to close upon the black haired hybrid, confident that this was the end.

Vlad smiled with equal confidence, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Vlad began to rise into the air.

"Oh, we haven't forgotten." Jazz grabbed something from her father's hand.

"CATCH!" Vlad's eyes widened as he, out of reflex grabbed the object thrown in his direction.

They opened even wider as the object seemed to leap up his arm and circle his wrist before he found himself plummeting to the ground.

676

Sorry again about the wait. I hope this wasn't too disappointing.

So, the usual questions and critique is ALWAYS welcomed.

On a side note, Whoot! I've broken 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Smile

I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner this time, haha.

GhostWolf676 out!


	9. Escape to an end

Hey guys… Let me start off with an apology that this took so long (I won't blather on with excuses on that). But, it's finally up and school is finally done. (Everyone saw the new movie right? Awesome.) So, now that school's done (I finished my two years of Spanish… WITH A'S… that's not going to ruin my GPA! YES!) you should be seeing more of me. Late nights writing is my specialty.

So, let's get this chapter brewing!

676

"Y-You! What did you DO!" The millionaire's voice was full of bewilderment as the circle of people grew tighter around him.

"Game's up _Uncle_ Vlad." Jazz smirked at her triumph.

"It was up a long time ago." Her brother agreed.

"Oh yes… you've stopped me from using my ghost powers… You think that makes this over?" Vlad's protests were broken off by the sound of sirens in the background.

"No, I believe _that_ makes it over." Tucker snapped his cell shut, putting it safely away in his pocket.

All the beat man could do was narrow his eyes in anger as an officer, his gun held at the ready, slowly entered the warehouse. Surveying the scene as his partner entered behind him, the man's hold on his gun loosened slightly.

"What happened here?" He asked, blinking.

Maddie took the command, passing the beaten and bruised Danny softly off to her husband, "I believe I can answer your questions officers."

676

The clock chimed the top of the hour as the Fentons, having dropped Sam and Tucker off at their respective homes, entered their house. Jack continued to half carry his son, taking him to the sofa as Maddie continued upstairs in a search for their first-aid kit. Jazz practically fell into the seat next to her sibling, both of their eyes watching Jack as he sat in the chair opposite of them.

"I guess your mother and I have been pretty dumb, haven't we?" He asked, his face full of shame, just as Maddie walked down the stairs, first-aid kit (with the Fenton-Works logo stamped across its packaging) in hand.

"Yes." Jazz muttered, her eyes half open.

On the other hand, Danny simply shrugged, "It's not as if I didn't deserve it. I've been lying to you since the accident. I should have trusted you more in the first place."

Maddie, kneeling next to the couch began inspecting Danny's most injured arm, as carefully as any doctor would, before she began to pull out some supplies from the kit to bandage it. "We haven't been the most understanding of this Daniel." She met her son's eyes, "But," she felt a hand on her shoulder, Jack's, and paused before she continued, "We love you, with our entire beings, no matter what."

"Know that." Jack concluded.

Danny nodded, closing his eyes, "I should have known that from the beginning. I've been pretty stupid as well."

Maddie shook her head, now beginning to inspect the rest of her son's injuries gathered that day, "No Danny, you did what you thought right at the time. Got it?"

Danny nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jack ruffled his son's hair lightly, "You don't need to be son. That's what we should be saying."

The black haired teen smiled slightly, already running a hand through his hair before he caught sight of his sister out of the corner of his blue eyes, her own turquoise ones solidly shut in sleep. He stifled his own yawn, suddenly realizing how late it was.

"Maybe it's time for bed." Maddie mused, Jack already lightly picking up his daughter, being careful to not wake her. "I'll help you up the stairs Danny."

All the tired teen could do was nod in compliance.

676

The headlines were blazing the next morning, _Millionaire Sent to Prison: The Story Behind the Bars, Vlad Masters: The Man You Thought You Knew,_ sprawled across the newspapers and tabloids.

The fans of the business icon, none could be called friends, were shocked, 'what would happen to send a man of his status behind bars?' But soon, the outlook on the court hearing and soon imprisonment of Vlad Masters became nothing more than a slow drizzle, with little information behind the case hitting the papers. Though, the true secrets of the case would always stay among six people, a strong case was made against the white haired man as many secrets of his business activities came to the surface and it was thoroughly considered one of the strangest cases in Amity history. A case that only became stranger when the man disappeared from jail in the middle of the day a week after his imprisonment.

This story was also stifled by the papers, though coverage did leak through in the local tabloid, _Ghost Watch: Are They Among Us?_

In the article that made her career in the tabloid business, a news reporter, Harriet Chin, happened to be visiting her old college friend the day he disappeared.

Having been utterly embarrassed out of the serious news report business, the woman's luck had suddenly changed that blistery autumn day.

Just as she left the jail, a strong gale came from behind her, catching her hat from off her head. The shim, black haired woman cured her luck, as that was her favorite hat, before, determined not to loose it, she took off after it.

The green hat, which matched so nicely with her favorite green suit, caught itself precariously on a limb of a tree located just on the jail's boundaries just as the ex-reporter came upon it. The woman reached carefully up, grabbing onto a branch and trying to shake the hat loose.

"Come on," She muttered, frustrated. Her frustrated mutterings soon turned into a cry of anger of the branch broke, sending her falling to her backside on the ground.

The woman slowly stood up, her back cracking, glaring up at the tree. Just as she was about to give the hat another try, another gust of wind came along, this one sending the hat to the ground, which she was easily able to grab before it flew too far.

But, her attention was soon taken away from her hat, and her hand send sprawling to her pocket for her camera as she viewed the jail, a floating specter, looking much like a pirate located above it. She snapped a picture, her face brightening with happiness at her surprising luck.

Just then, another ghost appeared next to the second. This one, his skull-like face encrusted with pure rage, cared with him one of the human prisoners, garbed in the orange prison jumpsuit.

"One thousand years, Masters!" The white ghost screamed, his rage filled voice echoing throughout the air.

Harriet Chin snapped another picture gleefully, her eyes wide, and one last one as the ghosts disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"_Vlad Masters is Captured by Ghosts_." Harriet grinned, "They may have called my last story a 'crack-pot' but someone will listen now." She placed her camera in her pocket and her green hat securely on her head as she raced off to her car and then her home, an outline to an article already forming in her head.

676

Though her article was called the work of a 'crack-pot' in many circles, and others wondered what had happened to that young, jump start news reporter, it did catch the attention of some eyes.

Jazz walked into the Fenton home, carrying a bundle of mail. Walking into the kitchen, she threw the pile carelessly on the kitchen table, only taking with her three letters, addressed to her, from several highly ranked colleges.

The sound of the mail being thrown on the table caught the ears of the youngest Fenton, who, after quite a while of, in his opinion, too slow healing, was still not quite up to par. Having been digging around in the fridge for something to drink, he closed the door, a soda in hand, and began to shift through the mail.

Nothing caught his eyes until he spotted the last item. His eyes widened in shock, "Mom! Dad!" He shouted.

The two adults appeared instantly up from the lab. "What is it?" Jack asked, an ecto-foamer in hand.

Danny eyed the weapon wearily, "Nothing like _that_." He said to start off with. "But, didn't you go to college with a Harriet Chin?"

Jazz peaked her head into the kitchen, "Isn't she the one who tried to file that report on the incident at the reunion."

Maddie nodded, "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"This." Danny held up the article, a large picture of Vlad Masters plastered on the front, Harriet's three pictures from the day at the jail below them.

Maddie took the newspaper, "What does it mean?"

Danny shook his head, "Well, for one, it means Vlad isn't at the Amity Jail anymore."

His mother's face filled with confusion, "Then where is he?"

"In the ghost zone. That ghost is Walker, the prison warden."

"And how would you know that?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

Danny's face filled with a sheepish look, "Long story?" He shrugged, only causing his sister's eyebrow to rise higher in suspicion.

"Well, does this mean anything?" Jack asked, reading over the article.

Danny shook his head, "I doubt it, but Vlad has a lot of ghost allies, he might plan something."

Jazz spoke a voice of reason, "But he's still wearing the wristbands, he can't really do anything."

Danny nodded this time, "Probably." But his voice was unsure.

"If something happens, then it'll happen. Just remember, he's gone for now, and for this moment, he's this… Walker's… problem." Maddie's tone was one of reassurance and finality as she turned, grabbing the ecto-foamer from Jack and beginning her way down to the lab, her husband on her heels.

"Just don't worry about it let ghost problems stick with the full ghosts for now, you still need to heal." Jazz said over her letters.

"I guess," Danny grabbed his soda, sitting on the couch, though his tone was not all that sure.

676

I believe this is the last chapter. Yes. Well… no… There's a sequel… If that wasn't totally obvious. (Can't leave those last few strings untied!)

And if you notice that there seems to not be an exact "this took three weeks" in the end (when referring to Vlad's court and then jailing) this is cause it would have taken a while and I didn't want to give an EXACT date to date time line.

So now I'm going to plan the sequel… Along with a few new story ideas you might see pop up this summer.

So, usual questions apply, please comment and suggest away!

Last few hints for the sequel. It's going to be along the same lines as this one, a secret exposed. But, to whom? That's the question. So, please review this! I'll be back sooner than I was this time!

Ghost-Wolf676


End file.
